Watch your words
by icefiresky
Summary: "my jobs NOT ALL snowballs and fun times" "I dare you to do my job for one month." "Ha fine frostbite, ya got a deal." My first fic, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story feedback would be much appreciated. So tell me what you think.**

It was a relatively cold January morning when I, Jack Frost, guardian of fun arrived at the pole. There was a guardian meeting today and I was late.

Uggg~ I grunted as I face planted in to the nearest couch. All I wanted to do was sleep for a few lousy minuets. But no, life just loved to screw with me.

"Oi frost your late!" the irate sound of bunny's voice reverberated around the sitting room where we had resigned to use for meetings.

"Uhhg- kangaroo I am not in the mood. I am really tired." I ground out and truly I was, I just flew from the Andes to the tops of MT Kilimanjaro to spread snow to ALL the mountain tops. Then I had to fly from Russia to Canada to give it a proper snow fall. Not to mention Alaska.

"Ha. What tuckered from havin' snow ball fights all day." Bunny laughed and that was it, the final straw.

I sat up and glared at him, hard internally wishing him to freeze so I could sleep "Shut up' I said in a low tone obviously startling him. I was just too tired, and a tired jack is an angry jack "My job is NOT ALL snow balls and fun times." I said unknowingly mocking myself. Bunny shook his shock and fixed me with a smug look.

"Ha I bet I could do your job in half the time you do." He said. What he said gave me an idea, I smirked. Oh this was going to be FUN!

I saw the look on frostbites face and (while it would take the best interrogator around to admit it) it made me a little uneasy.

"Fine kangaroo, if you're so sure, I dare you to do my job for an entire month. If it's so easy you should be done in no time." He said with a wicked grin. It made shivers go up my spine. But I didn't let my nerves show.

"Ha, deal but WHEN I win what will I get?" I asked already firm in my belief that I could win this with my eyes closed despite the air of foreboding rising in my gut.

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment. "The looser is the slave for the winner for an entire month. How's that?" He asked in a faux chipper tongue.

"You got yourself a deal frosty. What are the rules?" jack laughed "I will give you a calendar with things you have to do each day. I will also give you 1 day a week to sleep and relax, but you have to do everything for that day." I smirked "Deal."As we shook hands I felt myself go still. All my joints locking in pain. Faintly I recognized the others gasping behind me. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Gasping for breath I kneeled on the ground and heard frost say "Welcome to winter bunny."

"Wha- what did ya do?"

"Well, why don't you look and see." I did and I was startled to find myself covered in pure snow white fur instead of the normal blue-gray. My fur was thicker and longer with the new under coat I grew.

"Frost what have ya done to me!"

"Ha, simple I gave you some of my powers. Didn't you say you could do my job? I just gave you the tools needed to do it. Or are you having second thoughts?" I could hear the condescending tone and I was not about to allow this little upstart to ridicule me.

Getting up and looking him strait in the eye I said "Well than thanks frost, this should make it easier than." There was still a look in his eyes that said this wasn't over. I was about to comment further when I felt something ram into me.

"OHHHHH bunny you look amazing. Your fur is softer and OHH you teeth are so white, almost as white as jacks." Tooth rambled as she poked and prodded my mouth.

"Hahaha. Tooth fingers out of mouth. Let him speak." North said from behind me picking me up bodily off the floor and placing me on my feet. "But tooth right old friend, you look good. Very wintry." Sandy floated in front of me sporting two thumbs up.

I waved them off "Ok frost so now what?" I asked, jack yawned "Now I am going to sleep, we'll start in the morning. Rest up bunny, you'll need it." He said smirking.

I couldn't help the shiver of nervousness that ran down my spine.

**Ok so this is my first story **_**EVER **_**so please be nice. I will not be updating until next week at the most so please be patient with me. As I said before feedback would be greatly appreciated so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again all. I would like to thank all those who have fallowed and favorite me. Also thanks to all those who gave reviews, it is a hart warming sight to see. As I have said before this is new to me so any and all criticisms are welcome. I will be posting a poll on my profile soon. I want to know what you tink of making this story a romance. Check it out when you get the chance.**

**I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" DreamWorks does. Now, on with the show. **

Ah was sleeping peacefully. Ah was on one of the hills that looked over the colorin' river. The green grass was soft and lush, hundreds of unpainted googies ran around and the colored river was babbling softly. All was peaceful. Then a bell like laugh fluttered in on a cool breeze. I turned and saw frostbite playing with ma googies, he was smiling, and not one of his fake smiles that he wears, but a true and genuine smile. Jack, whose heart, frayed and torn as it was from years of solitude, was too big for his body and whose hope shined brighter than the northern lights. It made ma heart flutter. Finally after 2 years of him flitting about like one of tooth's fairies on a sugar rush, he's seemed to settle with us. Now he was lookin' my way with that beautiful smile and I couldn't help the upturn of my own lips. He waves out and calls something ah couldn't hear.

"What"

"Wake up bunny"

_SPLASH_

"Aghhh" I bolted upright my fur suddenly soaked.

"Rise and shine bunny." All the sudden jack was 3 inches from my face causing me to jerk back and hit my head. I am so glad ma fur hid ma face or I would be beat red.

I raised my hand to my head and saw that my hand was silver. _Wha- oh right that bet I made with jack. _I looked at the clock. 5:30!

"Uhg, frost why did you wake me so early?" I did not wine, no, absolutely not.

He looked at me with a wicked smirk but quickly turned his face into the pinnacle of innocence. "Oh bunny didn't you know? The best time to spread snow and frost is before sunrise." He said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Now come on bunny get up, do I have to get the bucket again?" I could hear the threat and in my hurry to get out of bed I found that the blankets wouldn't move.

"What in blue blazes" I heard jack sigh

"Well it looks like first I'm going to have to teach you how to control your new powers." He said while standing from the bed "Well bunny welcome to winter boot camp. Lesson one how to _un-_freeze things." I looked up at him confused and a little amazed.

"How to unfreeze things? You can do that." I asked a little shocked.

He looked a little hurt when I asked that. My chest tightened and my heart was in my throat, an apology was on the tip of ma tongue but quickly he covered his hurt it with a confident (oh so _FAKE_) smile.

"Of course, now focus your new magic into your finger and imagine the ice fading from the blanket. Go ahead try it." I was a little hesitant at first, I still wanted to apologize for earlier, but did what jack told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ice evaporating.

When opened my eyes the blanket was still frozen, a little damp, but still. I looked up, expecting some form of jab. But was shock when all he did was nod and say to try again. It made ma face heat up.

I stared at him for a while, still shocked. When frost started to spread over his cheeks. _Wait is he blushing. I wonder how far down that goes._

Bunny was just staring at me. I frosted a little, embarrassed. All he did was raise a brow.

"Well, are you going to try again or do I have to do it for you." I said willing away my frosty blush.

That got him moving. He closed his eyes and tried again this time the ice melted completely.

"There, you see, not so hard." I walked over to the night stand and retrieved the calendar.

"Here, you're going to have to go and practice some of your powers before you start." As we were walking towards the back door he looked at me confused.

"Practice?"

"Well, yeah." I turned to him "What did you think that all you had to do was will it and the ice would just bend to your whim like a loyal dog?" I said still a little mad that he was _**still**_ not taking this seriously, it hurt more than I care to admit. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"I spose" he said I barked a short disbelieving laugh.

"Well it doesn't, ice and snow are vain and fickle things." He looked at me shocked, probably at the fact I was angry and/or yelling at him. "If you don't do it right, neither will do anything you want. Ice and snow are just as alive as your flowers and little eggs. They want to be made into awe inspiring and beautiful things. They won't settle for less." As we finally walked out the door to the back yard I lead him a good 10 yards from the pole.

"Alright, we'll stop here."

I was sure my mouth was hanging off its hinges. I had never seen frostbite so defensive and angry before. He truly loved his job. I feel like a right gallah for how I acted yesterday. Then I noticed something. I wasn't cold. I was about to ask what happened when he stopped and said.

"Alright we'll stop here." I noticed we were quite a ways from the pole.

"Why we all the way out here, and why aren't I cold?"

Jack laughed, it almost sounded like wind through wind chimes.

"Ok in order, we are out here because we don't want to cause a killer w inter storm inside the pole." He said and it made sense. When I was a kit it took me quite a while to get my powers in line. "And two the cold will not bother you because it is a part of you now. Think of the wind snow ice and cold like a sentient being, like I said before it wants to be made beautiful. Why bite the hand that feeds you."

Jack sat down and laid his staff next to him, he motioned me to do the same. "Ok lesson number two how to make frost."

_**Ok guys I am stopping here, sorry for the late update but I was really busy. I will try to update more often. Again I want to ask you please look at the poll on my profile. It is really important. I will try to update next week. And thank you all. Icefiresky out peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again all. I am so sorry that this is coming so late. Life has been very hectic with school and everything else, so thanks to all those who have stuck with me. Please tell me what you think of bunny's accent. I have been trying to get it right, even going as far as adding a few bits of Aussie slang. Please review!**

**I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" DreamWorks does. Now, on with the show.**

Jacks lessons went on for about two weeks. Each day we worked on something new. In the mornings he would wake me up early and take me out to the same place he did last time. He would show me how to do something then give me the rest of the day to get it right.

I asked him why he was helping me but all he said was

"I'm all for watching you make a fool of yourself bunny," he said laughing, then, becoming serious he continued "but not when it could put people in danger, especially not over something as stupid as a bet." And I admit even though I was right steaming at the insinuation, he did have a point.

One during dinner at the pole an elf came and spilt soup all over me and in surprise I froze half the room! Thankfully no one got hurt, but that wasn't ta point. I felt so, so useless. Freezing water glasses with a single touch. I couldn't even stop myself from leaving a bloody frost trail wherever I walked!

Even still, though, Frost was beein' a real fine sport about all of this. Heck I was basically undermining his entire _**season,**_all the wok he does and he was still helping me learn to control my new powers. He's been far kinder than I if it were me. And that made me feel worse, how was I supposed to win him over if I keep putin' my foot in ma mouth and acting like a stubborn kit? As I was stewing over this, tooth fluttered up behind me.

"Hey bunny how is everything going?" she asked calmly for once.

I scoffed "Heh, great unless you count all the times I froze a bloody elf just for startlin me." I said every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh bunny it's not as bad as you think. Why I think you're doing a great job. You're learning everything so quickly even jack is impressed!"

I looked at her surprised. Jack, as in Jack _Frost. _He was impressed by me. Even the thought made me want to smile.

"Thanks toothy that means a lot." I said a small smile curling my lips.

"No problem bunny." she said flying of probably to get back to her fairies just as Jack popped his head around the corner.

"Hey you ready yet? We only have a few more days to have you learn the rest on how to make the perfect type of snow for snowball fights."

I sighed "All right snowflake I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist." Jack cheeks frosted and his grin dropped off his face.

"Snowflake?" he asked in a voice I couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, what ya don't like it?" I asked noticing the way he was looking at me. Maybe, maybe it won't be as hard as I thought, getting frost to like me back.

I smilled as jack lead me out to "our spot". _ Heh, challenge accepted._

**Again I am so sorry that this has taken so long. School has been so hectic and homework's been a pain. But I will try to update more often. Please review, I need the commentary.**


	4. INPORTANT AN (author's note)

Hello everybody I have some bad news.

This story is going on hiatus until further notice.

I am not abandoning this story, I am simply putting it on hold.

I know, I know you have been waiting so patiently and that means a lot.

But this story has run away from me.

The story is nothing how I wanted it and I am struggling on how to fix it.

To be honest this story just lost its muse.

So I am going to put it on hold until I can fix it.

Again I am sorry that it has to be this way but I hope I will still be able to finish it in the future.

With regrets,

icefiresky


End file.
